English Essay of randomness xD
by SaruwatariAsuka
Summary: well, this was origonally for my english class, but it was so random, i wanted to share. we had to rewrite our own ending to lord of the flies. mix of ppl 4rom cirque du freak, HP, KingdomHearts


well, this was origonally for my english class, but it was so random, i wanted to share. let me explain how this works. we had to rewrite our own ending to lord of the flies, and i immidiately thought of this. it all came to me in spanish, and it all strated with a simple drawing =D while i was writing, it almost turned into a series. lmao =D

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Chapter 12: no title. can't pick. (Kingdom Farts(i like this one lmao), Journal w/ Vampaneze, Marvolus misadventures of Randomnes, Harry Pooper)

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

The sun is shining happily down upon them; Ralph is running through the island, being chased by jack, a Vampaneze[1] with a blowtorch made from scraps of the plane, which was brought back to the island by , a crazy magical being that decided to influence the boys on the island, and provide them with a golf cart as well. Ralph somehow manages to get ahead of the mob chasing him, and sees a raft, made by none other than piggy, who was stitched back together into a Little Person[2] and was reanimated by . Ralph almost reached him, but he tripped on a rock on the way.

Jack, and The Evil Gas Island Beast[3] were about to eat him, and fill him with toxic beastly gas, but zombie Jesus Simon saved Ralph, and they escaped on a magical cloud that had come down from heaven, piloted by Larten and Darren[4] who then dropped a bomb of divine judgment, killing off all the others on the island. They then had a meeting to decide where they should all go next. After countless hours of pointless arguing, reading, and candy, they all decide to visit Castle Oblivion, where they meet OrganizationXIII[5] and try to restore Kingdom Hearts.

Ralph wakes up to his dad pounding on the door. "It was... all a dream?" he thought. As he sat there in bed, pondering what happened in his dream that seemed all to real, his father came rushing through the door, yelling for him to hurry up and to get on a plane. 'Bloody hell! No way I'm getting on a plane and making my dream come true!' Ralph thought. 'I have to convince him to let me stay!' he managed to stall his parents by stating that he still had plane-o-phobia, and managed to stay for a couple more days. During this time, someone goes and bombs their house. Voldemort Wins!

The end =)

[1] The Vampaneze are sworn enemies to the vampires, cousins in fact. They were vampires who broke away from the clan and claimed themselves a new race (vampaneze) because of different beliefs, such as the vampaneze find it honourable to drain the blood of humans and kill them, vampires drink small amounts and let humans live. The vampaneze have purple skin and red hair, eyes, lips, and fingernails. This is a side effect due to drinking a lot of blood.

[2] The little people are created by , and are supposed to have big, blank, green eyes and they're meant to wear masks because they cant breathe air. They usually wear blue hooded robes

[3] This is referenced to the beast on the island

[4] Mr. Crepsley is the Vampire who turned Darren. He's Darren mentor. Darren Shan is a young school boy, who was turned vampire one night by Larten.

[5] OrganizationXIII is a group of thirteen powerful Nobodies who seek to reclaim their hearts and become whole again by summoning Kingdom Hearts.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Questions to essay:

Do you think Golding "sacrifices excellence for the sake of a happy ending" do you agree? Why or why not?

Would you have killed Simon and Piggy? Why?

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Answers:

Yes I agree, because I believe that if the story ended with Ralph dying, it would have been a lot better. I was actually looking forward to him dying.

Yes, because without Simon and Piggy dieing, they would have never gone loopy in the head, and make that fire that made them be rescued from the island. If Simon lived, the boys going loopy would have never happened, they would be stuck, and probably start a culture and survive, or they will all be dead within a week or a month, depending on who dies first from starvation or disease. Those fruits will not last forever you know.


End file.
